Sleepless
by MajselajseL
Summary: Izuna's sleepless - Madara tries every means possible to make him relax/tired. Slight TobiIzu Fluff and HashiMada Fluff. Oneshot!


**CRASH**

"….." Madara groaned annoyed and turned for the hundredth time that night.

**BONK **

Turn

**CRASH**

Turn

**BANG**

"_Orh_, for crying out loud!" he finally snapped, having had enough being woken up every five second. Enough is enough! Time to find his brother and end whatever he was to be doing in the middle of the night!

Opening the door to the younger Uchiha's room, he found said person making quite a mess out of everything he seemed to touch. Clothes and play-toy was spread across the floor, both dirty and clean, scrolls had been thrown onto the bed recklessly, and empty bolls were stumbled together in a corner for themselves with a few remaining leftovers…

"Izuna…" he began slowly, surprising the younger man. "What the hell do you think you are doing…?" Izuna looked confused at him at first, but then realized what his brother's problem was. He smiled apologizingly up at said person.

"My restlessness woke you up, right…?" Madara nodded tiredly.

"… Yes…."

"I'm sorry, Aniki…" Madara shrugged, but then he raised a confused eyebrow at all the mess the younger had created.

"Again, _what _are you doing?"

"Well… um… I can't fall asleep…" Madara raised an eyebrow yet again. "I'm not tired…"

"… And that means you have to run around your room and create chaos?"

"No… No, no!"

"Well… then I got an great idea; Go. To. Bed."

"… I can't sleep…"

"Go. To. Bed."

"I'm not tired…"

"Go. To. _Bed_." It was now officially an order.

"Why can't I just stay up?"

"Because your brain and body needs to rest, if they are to work properly. So, do them the favour and go to sleep. Now."

"… I can't force myself to relax…"

"… _Maybe_, but you could always try to manipulate them to believe they need to rest by going to bed. Now." Izuna made a face. "… You're a morning person, Izuna, you wake up early."

"…" The younger Uchiha's pout furthered. Madara sighed again, and ran a hand through his, at the moment messy, hair.

"… Would it help you, if I allow you to sleep in my bed?" Izuna looked surprised up at him. His brother normally didn't like to have company in bed, because the movements not belonging to him happened to interrupt his own peace.

"Really?"

"Hn. But you have to promise you'll try to sleep, okay?"

"Hai."

-Madara's room-

"…. Izuna, lie down already!" Madara growled, when feeling the younger Uchiha move for the hundredth time that hour. "There's no way you can be _that_ restless!"

"… But I am, Aniki…"

"… What, just _what_ will make you relax?" Izuna considered it for sec, easily finding a reasonable answer.

"… Will you caress me?" Madara sighed, but did as wished anyways with his brother sighing contently at the pleasing feeling.

A few minutes later were_ Madara_ fast asleep.

"Aniki?" Izuna poke him.

"Mm…?"

"I still can't sleep…"

"… What do you want me to do about it…?"

"Nothing, but I think a walk might work." Madara was right awake.

"You're not going alone! There's Senju's out there! _Enemies_!"

"… I know how to defend myself…" Izuna pouted, crossing his arms over the chest. Madara ignored it.

"No, it's not happening; it's four o'clock in the morning!"

"But –"

"No, and that's final!"

"…"

"Now, lie down and _sleep_." Madara ordered, turning onto the side to fall back to sleep, desperately hoping his brother would follow his example.

"… Okay… but I still think a small walk would work…" Izuna claimed, his pout staying in place. Madara didn't answer. The younger sighed, wanting to be able to fall asleep too, but his body still wanted otherwise. **Kick**. Madara twitched, groaning his annoyance.

"…"

**Kick**

"…."

**Turn**

"….. "

**Turn**

"…."

**Kick **

"Okay, _okay_! Let's go for that stupid walk!"

-Five minutes later-

"Feel that wind, Aniki. Aren't it nice?"

"Mm…" Madara smiled rather absentminded. Damn, he was tired. He could barely keep his eyes open any longer…

"Hey, hey! Look, Aniki!" Izuna suddenly yelled excitedly, pointing. "Look, a playground! Let's go play! Wouldn't it be fun? Can we? Can we? Can we, can we, can we?" Madara groaned tiredly. He didn't need fresh air, he didn't want to play… he just wanted to _sleep_! Just sleep! Nothing else but sleep! Sleeeeep!

He froze when realizing his brother; his cute baby brother was looking up at him with puppy eyes. Damn…

"Can we?"

"…... _Fine_."

-Back in Madara's bed-

"… Izuna… Calm down already!" Madara groaned for what seemed to be the thousand time that (same) night.

"… I can't…"

"Don't tell me you're not tired after _that_ walk…" Izuna shook his head.

"No, no… I am, but…" His brother raised an eyebrow.

"But…?"

"… There's something missing…"

"… What…?"

"…." Izuna bit his lip, not sure if his brother would approve it. Possible not. "… Tobirama…"

"…" Madara sighed frustrated. He knew from the beginning it was dangerous to let the two of them share a bed, because of certain reasons, but never had he expected it would be a problem for the younger Uchiha to sleep alone afterwards. "… That's not an option."

"…" The elders answer was exactly what he had expected it to be. Izuna didn't answer; he just sighed and turned again, kicking his brother accidently in the process. Madara twitched.

"….." It couldn't be true… There had to be an other option! They just hadn't found it yet… There had to be other options! There just had to be!

**KICK**

"….." _'Enough, enough, enough… Enough!' _

-Senju residence-

**BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK**

"Open up! Open up! _Open up_!" Madara yelled, frustrated, banging on the door to his enemy's house. Only a few minutes later did the door open along with a certain Senju coming into view. Hashirama looked confused at him with tired brown eyes.

"Madara…? Whoa, you look tired!" Madara twitched annoyed. That _wasn't_ funny…

"You try having a baby brother, who doesn't want to sleep _no matter_ what you do!"

"Did you try with a taking a walk? It normally works with Tobirama."

"Yes, _yes_! We even played around on a playground! But it didn't work!" Hashirama smiled amused.

"You? On a _playground_?" The Senju didn't believe his ears. "Did you enjoy it?" Madara twitched. _Annoyed._

"It's not the fucking time for such!" Hashirama had to strangle a grin he knew would piss of the already frustrated raven.

"I'm sorry… Did you try -!"

"Yes, _yes_! I tried every means possible! I let him sleep in my bed, caressed him in attempt make him relax, which _normally_ works, we took a walk -!" Madara listed every failed attempt in a row, practically forgetting to breathe. "We _even _played around on a _playground_!"

"Shh… Shh… Calm down, 'Dara." Hashirama hushed, cutting him off with a finger on the lips. "There must be _something_ that will work." Madara glared, being pissed at the answer.

"_Yes_… by sharing bed with _your_ brother."

"…" Hashirama blinked at first, but then realized the Uchiha might had a point. **" Tobi! Get out here for a sec!" **

"What is it…?" The younger Senju asked as he stepped out of the house five minutes later, rubbing his tired eyes. Hashirama didn't answer; he just pointed at Madara. Tobirama followed his brother's action with lazy eyes, but snapped wide awake when seeing the Uchiha. "What the hell…? _Madara_?"

Madara sneered at the use of his front name, but grabbed Tobirama by the collar of his shirt because of other reasons nonetheless. The Senju looked confused, and rather fearful, back at him with wide eyes.

"I need you to do mea _favour_!" Tobirama gulped, and looked at his brother for help, but the Senju-clan head just shook his head tiredly.

"…?"

-Ten minutes later – The Uchiha mansion-

Madara smiled at the sight of his adorable baby brother sleeping peacefully. He was all cuddle up in the soft sheets in his _own_ bed, _finally_ asleep.

Hashirama came up behind him, sneaking an arm around his waist.

"Are they asleep?"

"… Yes…" Madara abso-fucking-lutely hated the fact that the youngest Senju brother was all cuddle up against _his_ brother, _spooning_ him, but then again; if it gave his baby brother peace enough to relax, meaning he (Madara) too could get some sleep, then so be it! _This_ time.

The Uchiha sighed, glancing up at the tanned male. He too had an actual reason to stay at their place. Tobirama happened to fear Madara's rage so much, when it came to his younger brother's safety that his own brother's presence was necessary if he too was to relax.

"So…" Hashirama began with a small smirk. "Shall we follow their example?" Madara sighed, glancing at their younger siblings. It did seem pretty nice and it actually was an awfully long time since he last had let _his_ Senju touch him. It couldn't possible do any harm…

"… Hn…"

… Could it...?

-In Madara's bed-

Hashirama sighed contently, snuggling the Uchiha. He loved such moments. They just happened way too rarely… His brother was so damn lucky to have an Uchiha, who actually happened to admit he enjoyed contact. Oh, well… Who was he to complain at the moment; lying next to _his_ Uchiha. It was all about enjoying the moment.

"Your brother should be restless more often."

"Oh, shut up you…"


End file.
